Talk:Nami/@comment-2112140-20140505204645/@comment-24040326-20140509035319
So I love Nami and I always encourage and help when other try her, let me answer and add to some of your points: 1. Nami works pretty decent against aggressive CC support. Yes and no, in this sense she plays like Janna, you could play Janna poke against blitz but if he happens to grab you when you don't have your Q ((both Janna and Nami)) then you're dead, same if he grabs your adc, you won't be able to save him. Which leads me to the next point: 2. Great for engage and disengage So instead of playing aggro, you play what I call "Janna/Nami disengage" you still max W for the poke and heal, but you wait for windows of opportunity, if the enemy tries an engage ((Leona, Thresh, Blitz, Annie)) You try to hit the most enemies with your Q, heal and then peel for your adc with E's slow. However, if it's say, Sona, Soraka or Karma, those poke and heal supports, you do the same BUT you also wait for an opportunity, ie they start walking towards you to fire their poke, if you hit Q then it's an all-in, chances are your ADC and you can kill them before they heal. 3. Nami is passive in lane Yes and no, as said before Nami is very versatile, and you should abuse that and play her as such, the enemy picked Sona but they're just healing instead of poking, then you do the job, your heal hurts more and heals back Sona poke if she's leveling W first ((and in some cases Q depending on runes masteries setup)), also you want to deny cs to the enemy carry, poke with W, engage with Q or just giving your ADC the E to farm/poke better and win trades. Her mana costs are high sure, but a Chalice is your best friend, and I find myself buying it with Nami on almost ever game. Not to mention she could really use the CDR for her long base cooldowns. 4. Nami vs Janna, Nami loses This is one of my favourite lanes, as I play both supports and I love them both, it's a skill match up however, and the ADC is also important here. Nami's Q > Janna's Q Nami's W >= Janna's Q Nami's E < Janna's Q Nami's Q > Janna's W Nami's W > Janna's W Nami's E < Janna's W Nami's Q > Janna's E Nami's W >= Janna's E Nami's E < Janna's E Nami's R = Janna's R ((This is like Zed vs Zed matchup, usually the one who ults later wins...)) ((USUALLY)) 5. Nami's best friend ADC would have to be Ashe? I'm afraid to disagree, I find Graves to be the best ADC for Nami. Graves can set up for Nami's Q with his Smokescreen. Graves is tanky, and thanks to his range he is usually close enough for Nami to poke with W and E on him, without having to put herself on danger. Graves and Nami's ult synergise well between each other, the knockup and slow sets up for a good Graves ulti. Nami benefits with a tank or someone who inititates and peels for she, so she can initiate, poke, heal and peel from afar :V. That being said she is good at teamcomps with Yasuo ((obviously)), Malphite, Vi, Zac, Wukong and any other initiator.